Continuation of chemical and pharmacological studies of three cardiotonic polypeptides, anthopleurin-A, anthopleurin-B, and anthopleurin-C, isolated from the sea anemones Anthopleura xanthogrammica and A. elegantissima. We are attempting to determine the mechanism of the positive inotropic effect on the heart. These materials appear potentially useful in the treatment of the failing heart.